I Think I'm in Love
by Consuelo Higdon
Summary: /Oneshot/ Jetstorm's love for a synthesized voice could only be described as this; ridiculous. /TFA Jetstorm Teto/


Is it ridiculous for a giant, transforming, alien robot to fall in love with a human singer?

The answer is yes. It is very ridiculous. Love is ridiculous. But, unfortunately for Jetstorm, it was the truth. Ever since he had heard her voice he had loved her, and it wasn't a fleeting encounter. In fact, he hadn't met her yet. He had simply heard her voice once on the television, and then he fell in love.

The End.

Now, of course, this wasn't really the end. The whole time he had been on Earth he couldn't stop thinking about her. It had gnawed on his processor for days and days the whole time he was there with his brother, Sentinel Prime and Jazz. The singer hadn't left his thoughts since then, even back on Cybertron. And about five solar-cycles after being in Kalis, he had given up his fight against himself and his conscience. He insisted on knowing more about Teto Kasane.

He had started out by tapping into Earth's Data-Net, which on Earth was called the Internet. The first thing he had realized was that he was saying her name in his head wrong. He had been calling her 'Te-tu kuh-sane', instead of her proper pronunciation; 'Tay-toe ka-sa-nay'. He had changed that immediately. Then he dug a bit deeper into the Internet. He had to know everything he could about the (rather unpopular) singer. What he had found out made him feel ten times as ridiculous.

Teto Kasane wasn't real.

All of a sudden, the stupidity of him falling in love with a human singer was rendered moot in compared to what he had discovered. Teto Kasane was a _program; _an ancient singing program from about one hundred stellar-cycles ago, and was the only surviving example of the rest of her kind. She was the last of the UTAUloids.

And she had no heart. No physical form. No thoughts of her own, no ideas, no personality, no nothing. She was just a voice. A computer synthesized voice that had nothing behind it other than instruments and the hands of a man. His spark had broken.

Of course, that wasn't the end either. After the accumulated fears of the Autobots on Cybertron of organics had become naught after learning about Sari Sumdac, the resident techno-organic, there was the chance of going to Earth. Of course, he had jumped at the chance, hoping beyond hope that he would be able to see Teto Kasane at a concert, or perhaps just have a more readily-available resource to learn even more about her. It was rather difficult to tap into a signal on the other end of the Milky Way Galaxy.

So he and his brother had gone there with Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sari in tow. Jazz, Bumblebee and Sari had an intention of staying on Earth as ambassadors for the Cybertronian council, and to perhaps encourage Earth to have more interspace communications with other planets, such as Nebulos or Quintessa. Jetstorm only had the intention of being on the same planet as his beloved, lifeless computer software. Jetfire, however, was greatly comforted from his worries at the thought of coming back to Cybertron to be with _his _beloved.

As such, once the ship had touched down, there was a press meeting scheduled shortly after. In it, they were all asked as to why they were there. When they had gotten to Jetstorm, he had ultimately decided to tell the truth. He told them that all he really wanted was to know more about someone named 'Teto Kasane', to which several onlookers cheered in recognition of her name. Jetstorm smiled wide, content knowing that he wasn't the only one who had fallen in love with the voice of a computer program.

One day after the press meeting, Jetstorm was approached by a human. He had been surprised to learn that he was the one who was currently in possession of Teto Kasane's voice. Finding out that his name was 'Hanasoumen', he had been given a backstage pass to see Teto Kasane's hologram and learn firsthand what it took to get her to sing 'live' at a concert. Jetstorm, true to his newfound love, was elated to hear this.

Of course, Jetfire had greatly insisted he come along. Jetstorm didn't blame him. Unbeknownst to his dear brother, their original protoform hadn't split precisely in half. Jetfire's protoform had been the smaller half, while his had been the larger. As such, Jetstorm was much less physically inclined to be with Jetfire. If Jetfire was too far away for too long, then there was a great chance that he would die. And, even with the larger protoform, he was still only half. He'd thought something along the lines of him becoming gravely ill before finally going offline, and he couldn't bear the thought of being ill and dying without his brother beside him alive and well. So he had asked for another backstage pass.

Unfortunately, this proved troublesome. Not because Hanasoumen was having a lack of backstage passes, but because they were both just so _big._ Even with the replaceable dome at the roof of the Concert Building, they would still take up a lot of room and be greatly noticeable. And they didn't want all of the attention to be drawn to the Autobots at a singing concert. At first, Jetstorm had been devastated. Did this mean he wouldn't get to go see Teto and her hologram or hear her voice? His spark beat faster than ever before. His conscience nagged him endlessly, on and on. But he couldn't deny the truth.

He was in love with something that wasn't real. The thought kept coming back, each time louder and clearer in his head. Part of him wished he didn't. A huge part of him wished that he wasn't in love with something that could never possibly love him back, not to mention designed on a human! Teto's face and voice were connected to a human figure, and Jetstorm was, through and through, an Autobot. How could an Autobot ever have a relationship with something like Teto? But that didn't matter to his spark, nor did it matter to his audio receptors.

Nor did it matter to Jetfire. He was astounded when he had offered to let Jetstorm go alone. Hanasoumen saw no difference in him being there or not, but Jetstorm did. When he passed him an inquisitive look, Jetfire had sent him a feeling of reassurance; that he would make sure that their bond wouldn't break while Jetstorm was with Hanasoumen and learning about Teto. Hanasoumen had agreed to the terms, and had left promptly, expecting to see Jetstorm there at 6:30 pm, an hour and a half before the concert would start. Jetstorm was beyond happy, and had hugged his brother in an act of thanks and celebration.

The allotted time couldn't come soon enough. He had spent the rest of the day focused solely on what he would learn about Teto, excited beyond belief that he would actually get to know how her voice worked, and what she was supposed to look like. He had eventually calmed down by watching news castings, which inevitably led to the concert that night. There was even a mention of him being there before the concert. Probably as a marketing gimmick. He wasn't sure if he liked it or not. But he soon got over it.

When the time had finally arrived for him to 'meet' Teto, he had shot off immediately and was very happy to find that the roof was opened so that he could land backstage. There was also a large crowd of people there, either to see the concert or to see him. Many of them pointed and made sounds that let him know that he was a spectacle to behold. If he was capable, he would have blushed.

He was surprised at all of the hidden cameras and projectors there needed to be for Teto's concert. He was happy to learn that Teto did in fact have a personality. According to previously made archives, Teto was an odd, obsessive compulsive person who had a particular favor in bread. She was also considered very insightful, and had a deeper knowledge of hidden meaning than her other Vocaloid friends. But he didn't care about her Vocaloid friends.

Then Teto's Hologram was projected for him.

She was dressed in a school uniform, with detached sleeves and a tattoo on her left shoulder marking her birthday; April first. There were odd drill-like things on the side of her head that he couldn't place as to why they were there, and she had no expression on her face currently. However, one thing that struck him as odd was that her arm was stretched out forwards, and her legs were bent in a position that he couldn't understand. When he question Hanasoumen about this, he had clarified that Teto was intended to be in a state of constant movement throughout the concert, and she would also have a companion on the stage; a primitive robot.

Of course, Jetstorm knew about the primitive robot that Teto would dance with. It didn't have a name, but it was designed to vaguely resemble Teto. In a figurative sense, it was to represent the heartless and inanimate nature of Teto's existence, whereas her more human appearance symbolized her trying to be a living creature. Being that she was created by humans, and that a human was the most cognitively forward of all the species present on earth, she had been depicted as trying to be human. While this had saddened him slightly, a smile began to creep onto his faceplate. She really wanted to be more than she already was…

He shook his head slightly, almost too little for even him to realize he had shaken it. Teto was a synthesized voice, as inanimate as it could get. The only true part of her was her voice, and a voice wasn't much to go on without a personality, a spark, a mind behind it to make it work. And because a mind varied between anyone, there would be no solid definition of who Teto was. He had been reminded, for the umpteenth time, that his love was ridiculous.

Still, he had the strange urge to touch her hand. Something told him that the position she was in was beckoning towards him, asking him to dance with her. To hold her hands and learn how to dance from his beloved Teto Kasane. He reached out a finger to contact with her hand.

Then he must have finally fallen into insanity. For a second, he felt much smaller than he actually was, and he felt stranger than he ever had before. The stage had melted away to make room for a large meadow of gold and red, with a pink sky above him. He felt something on his head, and felt himself covered with some sort of fabric. Looking down on himself, he had found that he was in overalls and long pants, boots, and wearing detached sleeves similar to Teto's.

Then he realized he was holding both of Teto's hands. He still didn't know what was going on, or where he was, or why he was suddenly a human, but something told him not to think too much about it. He had sworn he heard that voice before, millions of times, too many times to count. He wasn't sure if he could look up; look straight into the face of the voice that was talking to him. It couldn't be true…

He looked up, and found himself looking straight into the red eyes of Teto Kasane. And she was smiling, too. He couldn't help but wonder how. How was she smiling if she wasn't real? If she wasn't a real, living, breathing creature that could move on her own or even have a solidified personality? How?

They started dancing. Once they had started, all of his doubts flew out of his mind, probably faster than a shockwave. Teto led him to the left, and onwards to the left, in a graceful circle. He couldn't fathom as to why they were doing such a thing. He didn't understand dancing, to be honest. But he did it anyways. They started swaying left and right and Teto held her arm out with his and Teto wore no expression save for a small smile.

The whole time he wondered how they were doing this, and where they were. Teto gave no answer, and simply hummed to herself a tune he vaguely recognized. He tried to place the name of the song, wondering what it would be. Then he had come to a conclusion;

It was the Song of Robot's Ear.

The song was a song about the life of Teto; her being a voice and nothing more than a voice. Being nothing more than a singing voice to be manipulated, and how her manipulator was having trouble thinking up songs for her to sing. The song's chorus was motivational, and had included a line that he could have sworn was for him. When she had finally come to the chorus of her humming, she sang the line out loud, and his spark fluttered around his spark chamber like crazy.

Then he realized… his spark chamber. Suddenly, he was thrust back into what he perceived as sanity, and slowly withdrew his hand from Teto's. Hanasoumen smiled at him, apparently unaware of the moment he had shared with Teto. He hoped this didn't mean he was going crazy. He had heard of being so deep in love with nothing in particular that you went crazy. Distressed, he glanced back at Teto.

On her face was a beautiful, knowing smile, and he could have sworn she winked at him.


End file.
